Soul of the Believers
by Digimon Forever
Summary: -CANCELED/REMOVED SOON- Early history of Islam, with some leaps. The first journey that A.J. and Stan have together, with characters appearing here. Interested in Islam, read this story.
1. First Lesson

**Author's Notes:** Welcome all. Prince of Myths here. This is a story off of Spirit Jerebis but still part of it. It would show history of Islam and how it started. It would also have lessons. It would be updated from time to time. From now, some of my results might be wrong. I'll try to correct them if I can. All the characters you know are in here, I mark, Spirit Jerebis characters only! Including their Copedam and Indidam. It happens after To Meric Land. This story is the true face of Islam and its religion, culture and history. This is going to be a long story. A.J. and Stan are both aged 10. They learn tons of stuff about Islam. This is a side story. On with the show. This is section 2 of the Spirit Jerebis Seran.

**Summary: **Its full name is Section 2: Spirit Jerebis: Soul of the Believers: Peace Journey. It's the temporarily forgotten journey that A.J. and Stan have together and the first time they meet. Characters from here would stay and continuously appear in Zealon Feranin and other stories. It happens after To Meric Land. It's about A.J. and Stan, with their soul-warrior copedam, and some other future members of Crescent, finding out about Islamic history from the start, but there would be leaps in the history, as I won't put the whole history in. I'll choose different parts of history and blend it in with the story. The Code Phantoms appear for the first time and A.J. and Stan have their home and base on the journey called Providora. The Code Union also appears for the first time and is mentioned for the first time. This story was first on Young Owl here on fanfiction, then I removed it and put it on Young Owl on fictionpress. Again, I removed it and brought it here to Crest of Myths on fanfiction. If you're interested in early Islamic history and want to understand more about Islam, you're all welcome to read this story. The copedam soul-warriors do have a role in this story and Digi-Eggs are first gathered and activated in this story. Any sort of reviews are welcome. I'll say this from now, I'll ignore harsh or any type of negative reviews, better known as 'flames', delete them and ignore the member who sends them. This story is too important for me not to put it on. Making the Codelimin know of biolure, they'd want to think for themselves and seek knowledge. It would be through seeking knowledge that they'd be exposed to religion, and to the various religions. With Biolure, the Codelimin would know which religion is best and to question it. The idea of Codelimin becoming Christians, Jews or Muslims is an exciting idea. Biolure would be explained in other stories here. I won't be surprised if 'flames' come from Zionists, most likely anonymous at first, which is why I mentioned that this story might get flames and that I'll deal with them the way I said before.

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Spirit Jerebis: Soul of the Believers: Peace Journey_

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

_Epilogue_

* * *

A snow owl with a green crest over his head and black wing tips is zoomed in, perched on a tree branch in a forest, the snow owl turns his face to the side, revealing his green eyes. His right eye winked. He spread his magnificent wings and glide off of the tree. The snow owl flew out of the forest, entering plains with gentle breezes, below him a herd of horses were galloping in the same direction. The snow owl shifted its wings to the left, turning west, towards an ocean.

The snow owl glided over the ocean, flapping his wings for sometime. He came close to a swirling hurricane and went right through it, reaching its eye. The snow owl spun himself downwards before turning upwards sharply, blasting out of the hurricane and heading towards the mountains in the horizon. Strong winds chilled by as the snow owl didn't slow down, forcing himself upwards, over the mountains, suddenly entering a deserted city.

He spun gently as he glided close to the ground. He started to fly up, entering a battle at nighttime. The snow owl didn't to seem to care about the battle happening below him as he flew high over it. Without warning he swept down into a valley, flying in the middle and low to the ground. He followed a river's course out of the valley, entering sky high above a volcano below him that had lava in it, bubbling. The snow owl swooped down into the volcano.

He burst through the sky with a swimming pool below him. He flew Misterim in a hurry, Misterim turned his face in time to reveal it. The snow owl flew into a forest low, maneuvering through the trees, bursting into a clearing that was other than Myths Mosque. He spun downwards into the open ground, entering the underground garage and, like the eye of the hurricane, flew upwards sharply.

He flew over the forest and the plains, reaching over Myths Village, with the caretakers caring and dealing with the baby embryo codelimin below. The snow owl burst into an open portal, entering Meric Land from the Twinkle gate, through the water fall. The snow owl sharply flew downwards into the lake, diving through the tunnel and emerging out into the cave. He shifted right, going through the rocks and waterfall. He flew above the plains.

The snow owl came in low as doors of Actonal Mansion flew open, revealing A.J.; Stan; Mark and their soul-warriors walking towards him. The snow owl shifted right into the dining with all of Crescent League there, standing up from their seats, with their heads turned to the entrance. The snow owl circled around once and left the mansion, gliding upwards up the waterfall. The snow owl did a back turn in the air and landed on the cliff and folded his wings. He smiled.

It zoomed out, showing Actonal Mansion in the foreground and the waterfall and snow owl in the background.

* * *

_Episode 1: "First Lesson"_

A ten year old boy sensed extreme suffering and pain. He saw people commit suicide, continuously, they never died. He saw others eating thorns. Without warning, he entered an emerald wormhole. It split into two paths, one to the right and the other to the left. The boy automatically went to the left. He flashed by a life of a person, growing up steadily. He was being cruel, greedy and hateful. The wormhole finally finished as the boy landed on solid ground.

What he saw was stuff that horrified him. Animals were being slaughtered, carelessly and brutally but no accident. Grass was on fire along with forests. Plains turned into deserts, rivers turned into river banks empty of water. He saw terrain full of craters from explosions from the humans' them-selves. The boy looked up into the sky and saw an owl but it was black. An evil spirited owl. He saw his own Copedam, Zonemon as Beaconmon, Grasl kind. This shocked the boy.

Woe forces headed towards the boy. He shut his eyes terrified. He waited for awhile but nothing happened. He opened his to see that he was in the other path of the emerald wormhole. The life he flashed by was of a person, growing up steadily. He was being kind, generous and loving. The wormhole finally finished as the boy landed on solid ground.

What he saw delighted him. Animals of all kinds were living throughout the city. Plants were all around. Codelimin and Indiral were also all around. Grass grew on sidewalks gloriously. Deserts transformed into flourishing plains, riverbanks filled up with water. The boy looked up into the sky and saw an owl. It was Lunal as the boy knew it. He saw his own Copedam, Zonemon as Centermon walking with his older-self, both enjoying their time, laughing. The boy smiled.

* * *

"Dad?" Kevin asked.

A.J. sleepily opened his eyes. He slept the whole night at the waterfall. The first time he ever did it. A.J. smiled.

"Hey Kevin. I had the most wonderful dream." A.J. whispered.

"Maybe you can tell it some other time dad." Kevin smiled.

"What's up?" A.J. asked, blinking.

Kevin kept staring at his father. Kevin was nine years old. He pointed to his right without looking in that direction. A.J. turned his head towards that direction. Stan, Greemon; Griffonmon and what seemed to be a human were there standing. A.J. sweat-dropped. He stood up. Something told him to be normal and natural and pleasant.

"Salam. A.J. Actonal. What's going on?" A.J. asked.

"You know Stan Otomy; Greemon and Griffonmon. Ememon; Zonemon and Lunal are welcome to come with you. All of you, minus Kevin, are going on a spiritual journey. That's if it's O.K. with you." The human wondered.

"What kind of spiritual journey?" A.J. asked.

"Purification and knowledge." The human replied.

"Who are you?" A.J. asked.

"I'm a servant of Allah, name's Eclipse. I'm an angel." Eclipse replied

"An angel?" A.J. asked.

"Angels are assigned to these kinds of tasks normally, but there are some exceptions sometimes. This is one of them. You'll both go through a journey of tests. From the moment you were born to the moment you die, you'll always be going through tests. Numerous and different tests. It's up to both of you to succeed or fail. I'll be watching over." Eclipse explained.

"Shouldn't I tell Tosha?" A.J. asked.

Eclipse shook his head, "She isn't to know."

"Kevin. You can go and play. Forget any of this happened. I'll be back in several months I would say." A.J. decided.

Eclipse nodded, "The journey is going to take time, correct. How long though? That I don't know. Only Allah knows."

Kevin left the lake, playing in the plains beyond the forest.

"Get your Copedam and Indiral and we'll set off." Eclipse advised.

A.J. got Zonemon; Ememon and Lunal from Crescent Cave. A.J. stood up dropping wet with water. Zomo quickly dried himself up, drying A.J. in the process. Eclipse was impressed.

"Amazing stuff the suit can do. Only Allah gave it life in a certain way. He also gives knowledge to any human he wants and to a certain degree." Eclipse explained.

"O.K." A.J. and Stan nodded.

Eclipse nodded, "We're going to another realm. From that realm to your test realm."

"Here we go." A.J. whispered.

'Bring it on.' Stan thought.

"This journey would also teach you stuff like to respect other creatures and be gentle to them, including your own Copedam and Indidam." Eclipse explained, opening a portal.

The eight entered the portal once it was fully opened.

* * *

The group reappeared in outer space, a system with no stellar objects. Surprisingly, they all were breathing normally.

"This is the Peace Realm. The training realm is Earth in another realm. That's where the training would be, a realm you'd both know well later on and live in. I must go now." Eclipse commented.

He quickly opened to portals which he stepped through one of them.

"What do you say we follow Eclipse?" Stan asked.

A.J. shook his head, "I'm up to this training. It's an interesting challenge."

"Yeah. Honestly, I'm curious about it as well. Why do I have the feeling that when a training session comes we'll know?" Stan asked.

A.J. shrugged, "Beats me. Let's go."

"Onward." Stan grinned.

The seven rushed through the portal.

* * *

They were suddenly all falling through the sky towards the ground. Greemon, Lunal and Griffonmon controlled themselves. They soared towards the ground. A.J.; Stan; Ememon and Zonemon all landed gracefully as cats.

"Where are we?" Stan asked.

A.J. noticed the lake close to them. He checked with Muchiya. The earth map showed that they were in California, U.S.A.

"From all the places in earth." Stan mumbled.

"This is only the beginning. We might travel to other countries during our journey." A.J. noted.

"A.J.? We're not used to this whole respect and gentleness thing. How is it like?" Ememon asked.

A.J. blinked, "It's basically trusting you like friends and being kind to you, never forcing you to do anything you don't want to do."

"Well, that's good." Greemon nodded.

"The same you should do with your fellow comrades." Stan added.

Greemon sweat-dropped, "What? Griffonmon; Ememon and Zonemon are no match for me!"

"Well, we're all equal in this training." Stan commented.

"In this whole life we're all equal. We're a team, starting from now." A.J. commented.

"That's fine with me." Griffonmon nodded.

"I'm fine with it." Ememon shrugged

"I'll learn to adapt to it." Zonemon sighed.

"Lu. Luna." Lunal agreed.

Lunal perched on A.J.'s right shoulder, holding on there. Greemon sighed, while Stan nodded.

COMING UP! EPISODE 2: EARTH REALITY

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	2. Earth Reality

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Spirit Jerebis: Soul of the Believers: Peace Journey_

_Episode 2: "Earth Reality"_

**Last time on Soul of the Believers:** A.J. had the strangest dream of his whole life. He teams up with Stan and his Copedam. The seven, along with A.J.'s Copedam and Indidam arrive on earth to start their training. On with the conclusion.

* * *

"Where to first?" Zonemon asked.

"What are the basics of civilized life?" A.J. asked.

"Shelter, food, clothing and water." Stan replied.

"Civilized?" Griffonmon asked.

"A job?" Greemon wondered.

A.J. nodded, "Yep. We need money for shelter, food, clothing and water. What better way than a job?"

"What's a job?" Griffonmon asked.

"A job is work that humans do to support themselves and their families, friends and relatives. One of those of them together." Stan replied.

"How?" Ememon asked.

"Through a job you do, you'd get paid for the job you do. The payment is usually valuable paper called money. Through money and its amount, we'd pay for the basics of civilized life." A.J. replied.

"Amazing explanation A.J. I understand." Ememon smiled.

"We all do." Zonemon agreed.

"Lu." Lunal agreed.

"What are you good at?" A.J. asked.

"In electronic stuff." Stan replied.

"I'm good in cooking." A.J. commented.

"Well, you can work in a restaurant or bakery." Stan wondered.

"I just might. What about you?" A.J. asked.

"Maybe into programming." Stan wondered.

A.J. chuckled. Something glittering caught Ememon's eye. It was on the grass, close to them. He pointed towards it.

"What's that?" He asked.

"A compact disk, CD." A.J. replied.

He walked over to it and knelt over it. He picked it up in his hand.

"What is it about?" Stan asked, over A.J.'s shoulder.

"The title is Islamic Culture." A.J. replied.

"We need a computer for that." Stan commented.

"We need to go to an Internet Café then." A.J. nodded.

"Internet Café?" Ememon asked.

"Where is such a place?" Griffonmon asked.

"An internet café is a place where there is a network of computers connected to each other and the internet." A.J. explained.

"The internet is short for International Network. It's a web of websites. You guys know how spiders spin their webs?" Stan asked.

Their copedam nodded.

"The internet is simply the same idea as a spider's web, the thing is and it's thousands of spider webs. Another phrase for internet is World Wide Web or www." A.J. explained.

"What's money?" Zonemon asked.

"It's colored paper that has value in it. Different countries have their own money and currency." A.J. replied.

"What's currency?" Greemon asked.

"Currency is money names basically. For instance, the American Dollar is a currency." Stan replied.

"Why isn't it just called Dollar?" Greemon asked.

"Because there are other countries that have the same name of their currency like the Canadian Dollar." Stan replied.

"We need money if we are to use this CD." A.J. commented.

"What do you say we steal?" Stan asked.

A.J. sweat-dropped, "I'm totally against stealing."

"Oh great." Stan sighed.

"What?" A.J. asked.

"We totally forgot about our pals here." Stan replied.

"What do you mean?" Zonemon asked.

"I mean you guys. Wouldn't the local people freak out when they see them?" Stan asked.

"Shit." A.J. whispered.

"This is going to be harder than we thought." Stan sighed.

"We need to get someone's attention to find out where an Internet café is at least." A.J. decided.

"What about..." Stan started.

"The lake." A.J. interrupted.

"Ah?" Stan asked.

"Our copedam can hide in the lake." A.J. replied.

"Yeah right!" Greemon growled.

"No way I'm going in there." Griffonmon backed-away.

A.J. sighed, "We need Reliability Armor then for these guys."

"You said it." Stan commented, depressed.

Their Twivices glowed for a moment but it got their attention.

"I have two armors with Reliability Crests on them!" A.J. smiled.

"I have only one." Stan sighed.

"Let's do it anyway." A.J. nodded.

"Reliability Initiate!" Stan whispered.

"Reliability Initiate!" A.J. yelled.

Stan gasped. A.J. laughed.

"EMEMON CHARGE..."

"ZONEMON CHARGE..."

"GREEMON CHARGE..."

"... FOUMON! Fountain of Reliance."

"... MARINE STARMON! The Reliable Cat Guardian."

"... MARINE GRASLMON! Reliable Life."

Foumon; Marine Starmon and Marine Graslmon all leapt into the lake. Griffonmon sighed.

"What about me?" He asked.

"I don't know." Stan replied.

"Can you swim?" A.J. asked.

Griffonmon nodded, "Sure I can."

"That's what you can do." A.J. shrugged.

Griffomon smiled, nodding. He leapt into the lake and started swimming.

* * *

"As for us, we need to gain someone's attention." Stan whispered.

"Someone's coming." A.J. whispered, noticing some people.

"O.K. Let's do this." Stan whispered.

A.J. turned to the lake and motioned Foumon; Marine Starmon; Marine Graslmon and Griffonmon down. Foumon; Marine Starmon and Marine Graslmon dived while Griffonmon lowered his body, letting his head appear. The woman and girl approached Stan and A.J., the two breathed. They intercepted the woman and the girl.

"What do you want?" The woman asked, frightened.

"Ah? Do you know where an Internet Café is?" A.J. asked.

"A what?" The woman asked.

"Internet Café? At the next corner behind us." The girl replied.

"Thank you." A.J. nodded.

Stan and A.J. stepped aside, letting the woman and girl pass. The girl turned her head back, walking and smiled at A.J. A.J. blinked, seeing it. Stan chuckled.

"She likes you." He whispered.

"Not one to a million." A.J. grumbled.

* * *

A.J. and Stan caught Griffonmon, sneaking out of the lake. A.J. and Stan looked towards where he was sneaking to. They saw a figure there.

"Here we go. We'll handle this." Stan coughed.

Griffonmon stopped. He nodded and stayed down. A.J. motioned to Stan that he'll turn around while Stan approaches the bench close to the figure. Stan nodded. He started whistling and sat down on the bench. A.J. went around and came from behind. A.J. grabbed the figure's shoulder. In the figure's fright he rushed out, tearing the shoulder cloth off. A.J. collapsed on his stomach. Stan stood in the figure's way, the figure pumped into him and collapsed onto his butt.

A.J. crawled out of the bushes, the two noticed that it was a five-year-old boy. He was in street clothes.

"Who are you?" A.J. asked.

"Why were you spying on that woman and girl?" Stan asked.

"My name's Alan Hamackif. That girl is my older sister." Alan replied.

"What?" Stan asked.

"I'll take his word for it." A.J. nodded.

* * *

"Hey kid, want to hang out with us?" Griffonmon asked.

Stan growled. Griffonmon sweat-dropped.

"What are you?" Alan asked.

"I'm a Codelimin. My name is Griffonmon." Griffonmon replied.

"Are there more of you?" Alan asked.

"Foumon! Marine Starmon! The area is clear!" A.J. yelled.

"You too Marine Graslmon! I guess." Stan sighed.

Foumon; Marine Starmon and Marine Graslmon emerged out of the lake. They went onto the bank. They decrevolved back into Ememon; Zonemon and Greemon.

"Wow!" Alan laughed.

"He seems pleasant." Stan commented.

"Are you O.K. with it? For him to hang out with us?" A.J. asked.

"As long as he has money." Stan replied, laughing.

"I'll give you two all the money I have." Alan commented.

Stan blinked.

"Just how much do you have?" A.J. asked.

Alan shrugged, "I don't know but here it is, all that I have."

A.J. took the money and counted it.

"35 dollars and 75 cents." He replied, finished counting.

"Not bad." Stan smiled.

* * *

"Ememon and Zonemon, you two will stay here. This would be our base while we're here." A.J. explained.

"Stay with them Griffonmon and Greemon." Stan agreed.

"When will you three be back?" Ememon asked.

A.J. shrugged, "Two to three hours."

A.J.; Stan and Alan all walked off.

"We still have a lot to learn." Zonemon sighed.

COMING UP! EPISODE 3: START OF THE PEACEFUL FAITH

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis

* * *

**Foumon:**

Foumon's skin is completely white. A hole on the top of Foumon acts like a nostril; it blows water out of it. Foumon's flippers are like a dolphin's. His size is like a full grown dolphin. The charge of reliability is just below his nostril in grey. Foumon can act like a fountain by continuously blowing water out of his nostril. He can dive to great levels. Behind the charge of reliability and attached onto the skin is a hatchet that Foumon's sailor can go into lying on his stomach. The face of Foumon is like a seal's with green eyes.

His attacks are:_ Fountain Swirl_, Foumon spits out water from his mouth but in a spiral form and continuously. It only pushes the opponent back._ Fountain Blast_, this time, it's Foumon's nostril, he blows out water at high speed towards the opponent that it freezes the opponent before vaporizing it.

Rank: Reliability Charge

Attribute: Marine Jerebi Myths Soul-Warrior

Motto: Fountain of Reliance

Attacks: Fountain Swirl; Fountain Blast

**Marine Starmon:**

With the charge of Reliability, Zonemon charges into Marine Starmon, the Reliable Cat Guardian. His charge is grey in color, in a form of a dolphin's nose. The four fins are connected to it. The two upper ones are small while the lower ones are large. Marine Starmon has a dolphin nose as his eyes are brown. He has a body of a shark but smaller. His skin is marine kind. The darkness crest of Myths is on his nose, on the top. The two front fins are like dolphins and they are short. The two back ones are large like a marine dinosaur. He has a tail of a dolphin and a top fin like a shark. The crest of Reliability is on his back fins. He can dive deep into the ocean.

Rank: Reliability Charge

Attribute: Marine Jerebi Myths Soul-Warrior

Motto: The Reliable Cat Guardian

Attacks: Sonar Torpedo; Marine Combo; Ocean Freeze


	3. Start of the Peaceful Faith

**Author's Notes:** The paragraphs from here on that are in bold, is the history. I got them from one source, a book. It is 'The Sealed Nectar' and the second I'll mention later. A third thing is that I know some stuff that other books didn't mention and I put it on. The history in this episode is from 'The Sealed Nectar'. Credits and copyright goes to 'The Sealed Nectar'.

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Spirit Jerebis: Soul of the Believers: Peace Journey_

_Episode 3: "Start of the Peaceful Faith"_

**Last time on Soul of the Believers:** A.J. and Stan get their Reliability charges and meet up with Alan which they are about to found out about. On with the conclusion.

* * *

"Why were you spying on your older sister?" Stan asked.

Alan sighed.

"Are you living with her?" A.J. asked.

"No." Alan replied.

"Then where are you living?" Stan asked.

"I'm an orphan." Alan replied.

"An orphan?" A.J. asked.

Alan nodded, "I; my older sister and older brother live with the Hamackif family. We aren't Hamackifs though, we're from a shelter. I think Helen and Ryan know who our real parents are. They aren't telling me because I'm young."

"Why aren't you living with them?" Stan asked.

"I used to but I was brought back to the orphan shelter. It was the three of us that were raised. I escaped though just today." Alan replied.

"Why did they bring you back?" A.J. asked.

"Helen and Ryan couldn't do anything but from what I saw in their eyes, I knew they didn't want me to leave them. I'm the sort of rebellious type; I don't listen to my new so-called parents. Helen and Ryan try to straighten me out so that I could stay with them, I miss them but I don't regret anything I did." Alan replied.

* * *

"Why did you give us all your money?" Stan asked.

"Where did you get it from in the first place?" A.J. asked.

"I gave you the money because I thought you might hurt me. I'm outnumbered and also the two of you are older than me. I snatched the money for myself." Alan sighed.

A.J. sighed, "You're free to leave us or stay with us. We won't object."

"I don't know. I don't want to be lonely." Alan commented.

"Well, it seems you've decided to stay with us. That's up to you. We aren't going to harm you in anyway." Stan reassured.

"We're not that type." A.J. smiled.

* * *

"Hey! I just figured something. This might be one of our journeys together. What do you say we call this journey 'Peace Journey'?" Stan asked.

"Why not? It's fine with me. We'll name every journey we go on together or start together." A.J. nodded.

"One of us can name the journey after we know more about it. We trust each other or at least we should." Stan giggled.

"Yeah. I guess we're pals alright." A.J. shrugged.

"There's the Internet Café my older sister talked about." Alan nodded.

"We're here. Let's go in." A.J. headed towards the entrance.

"What's wrong?" Stan asked.

"I've never gone in there." Alan replied.

"We're with you; don't be afraid, we'll watch your back." Stan reassured.

"I sure hope so." Alan sighed.

The two caught up with A.J. The three went into the internet café with The Islamic Culture CD with A.J.

* * *

They entered the Internet Café and headed to a computer. A.J. sat in the center, Alan was towards the window and Stan was to A.J.'s right. A blonde-haired boy came to them.

"Do you need any help?" He asked.

A.J. shook his head, "No, thanks."

"Name's Mark Naneram. I'd be around if you'd need me." The boy greeted.

"O.K." Stan nodded.

Mark walked away. A.J. activated the CD and pressed on the first thing he saw. He read this in his mind as did Alan and Stan, in their minds.

**''Abdullah: The father of Prophet Muhammad (P.B.U.H). 'Abdullah was the smartest of 'Abdul-Muttalib's sons, the chastest and the most loved. He was also the son whom the divination arrows pointed at to be slaughtered as a sacrifice to Al-Ka'bah. When Abdul-Muttalib had ten sons and they reached maturity, he divulged to them his secret vow in which they silently and obediently acquiesced.**

**'Their names were written on divination arrows and given to the guardian of their most beloved goddess, Hubal. The arrows were shuffled and drawn. An arrow showed that it was 'Abdullah to be sacrificed. 'Abdul-Muttalib then took the boy to Al-Ka'bah with a razor to slaughter the boy. Quraish, his uncles from Makhzum tribe and his brother Abu Talib, however, tried to dissuade him from consummating his purpose.**

**'He then sought their advice as regards his vow. They suggested that he summon a she-diviner to judge whereabout. She ordered that the divination arrows should be drawn with respect to 'Abdullah as well as ten camels. She added that drawing the lots should be repeated with ten more camels every time the arrow showed 'Abdullah.**

**'The operation thus repeated until the number of the camels amounted to one hundred. At this point the arrow showed the camels, consequently they were all slaughtered (to the satisfaction of Hubal) instead of his son. The slaughtered camels were left for anyone to eat from, human or animal. This incident produced a change in the amount of blood-money usually accepted in Arabia.**

**'It had been ten camels, but after this event it was increased to a hundred. Islam, later on, approved of this. Another thing closely relevant to the above issue goes to the effect that the Prophet (P.B.U.H) once said:**

**"I am the offspring of the two slaughtered" meaning Ishmael and 'Abdullah.**

**''Abdul-Muttalib chose Amina, daughter of Wahab bin 'Abd Munaf, as a wife for his son, 'Abdullah. She thus, in the light of this ancestral lineage, stood eminent in respect of nobility of position and descent. They were married in Makkah, and soon after 'Abdullah was sent by his father to buy dates in Madinah where he died.**

**'In another version, 'Abdullah went to Syria on a trade journey and died in Madinah on his way back. He was buried in the house of An-Nabigha Al-Ju'di. He was twenty-five years old when he died. Most historians state that after his death was two months before the birth of Muhammad (P.B.U.H). Some others said that his death was two months after the Prophet's birth.**

**'When Amina was informed of her husband's death, she celebrated his memory in a most heart-touching elegy. 'Abdullah left very little wealth -five camels, a small number of goats, a she-servant, called Barakah -Umm Aiman- who would later serve as the Prophet's nursemaid.'**

**'Muhammad (P.B.U.H), the master of Prophets, was born in Bani Hashim lane in Makkah on Monday morning, the ninth of Rabi' Al-Awwal, the same year of the Elephant Event, and forty years of the reign of Kisra (Khosru Nushirwan), i.e. the twentieth or twenty-second of April, 571 A.D., according to the scholar Muhammad Sulaimân Al-Mansourpuri, and the astrologer Mahmûd Pasha.**

**'Ibn Sa'd reported that Muhammad's mother said: "When he was born, there was a light that issued out of my pudendum and lit the palaces of Syria." Ahmad reported on the authority of 'Arbadh bin Sariya something similar to this. It was but controversially reported that significant precursors accompanied his birth: fourteen galleries of Kisra's palace cracked and rolled down, the Magians' sacred fire died down and some churches on Lake Sawa sank down and collapsed.**

**'His mother immediatly sent someone to inform his grandfather 'Abdul-Muttalib of the happy event. Happily he came to her, carried him to Al-Ka'bah, prayed to Allah and thanked Him. 'Abdul-Muttalib called the baby Muhammad, a name not then common among the Arabs. He circumcised him on his seventh day as was the custom of the Arabs.**

**'The first woman who suckled him after his mother was Thuyebah, the concubine of Abu Lahab, with her son, Masrouh. She had suckled Hamzah bin 'Abdul-Muttalib before and later Abu Salamah bin 'Abd Al-Asad Al-Makhzumi.'**

A.J. yawned. He looked out of the window and saw that it was getting dark. Alan and Stan noticed too. A.J. turned the program off and took the CD out. He left the seat. He paid the fees and left with Stan and Alan.

* * *

"I don't like this." Stan whispered.

"Don't like what?" A.J. asked.

"The Islamic Culture is amazing but it's..." Stan paused.

"Majestic?" A.J. smiled.

Stan nodded, "Somehow knowing this stuff makes a person know the true meaning of life and why he was created."

"We didn't get to that yet but we probably might get to it through the CD." A.J. commented.

"It was pretty good to me." Alan commented.

"Good for you. It's good for youngsters our age and your age to like such stuff." A.J. nodded.

"I have a feeling that we'll become Muslims after all this." Stan whispered.

"What's the problem with that?" A.J. asked.

"We won't fit in." Stan replied.

"Won't fit in? Come on! You read it yourself! There are probably more than 90 million humans that are Muslim now." A.J. explained.

"But most are weak in it." Stan commented.

"You don't know that." A.J. hissed.

* * *

"Anyway, we are to learn more of Islam if we're to become Muslims." Stan sighed.

"I have a feeling that I'll like the Islamic culture, somehow it just feels right for my soul." A.J. sighed.

"We're back at the lake." Alan commented.

"Oh good. Now to have some rest." A.J. sighed.

"So? What did you guys find out?" Ememon asked.

A.J. explained to them what he; Alan and Stan learned that day about Islam.

"Did any passers see any of you?" Stan asked.

"No." Zonemon shook his head.

"We're sure of that." Greemon nodded.

"O.K. It's time to sleep now." A.J. sighed.

"I'm with you in that." Stan agreed.

"I am tired." Alan nodded.

The three of them went to sleep in the open air while Greemon; Ememon; Zonemon and Griffonmon all slept in some bushes, out of sight.

* * *

A few hours later, during the night. A.J. felt pocking on his shoulder. He tried to move it away but he failed, the pocking came again. A.J. was annoyed, he turned around, waking up. He was about to yell, but quickly covered his mouth. It was the girl he met during the day.

"You startled me." A.J. whispered.

"I'm sorry but may I stay with you guys?" The girl asked.

"Yeah sure. Stan?" A.J. nudged him.

"What?" Stan asked.

He woke up, seeing the girl. He grinned.

"Hey! Look who came back." He whispered.

"I ran away! O.K.?" The girl replied.

"Are you O.K. with her staying with us?" A.J. asked.

"Fine with me. We'll need to talk with Alan later though." Stan replied.

"Alan?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, he's with us." A.J. nodded.

The girl noticed the boy beside Stan. She knew and recognized him.

"I'm sorry; name's Helen Hamackif." The girl greeted.

"A.J. Actonal." A.J. nodded.

"Stan Otomy." Stan nodded.

* * *

"So did you guys go to the Internet Café?" Helen asked, sitting down next to A.J.

"We did. Alan had some money with him so we used it. We went there to find out what this CD was about." A.J. explained, showing Helen the CD.

"We'll tell Helen everything, tomorrow. It's night time so let's get some sleep. We'll get some sleeping bags tomorrow." Stan yawned.

He turned around and went to sleep.

"What is it about?" Helen whispered.

"Islamic Culture." A.J. replied.

"Was it valuable?" Helen asked.

"Glorious Start." A.J. mumbled.

COMING UP! EPISODE 4: THE MESSENGER'S LIFE

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	4. The Messenger's Life

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Spirit Jerebis: Soul of the Believers: Peace Journey_

_Episode 4: "The Messenger's Life"_

**Last time on Soul of the Believers:** Alan joined A.J. and Stan. The trio checked out the CD and it was interesting to them. It was night time when they left and headed back to the lake. During the night, Helen appeared and she's joined them. On with the conclusion.

* * *

The next morning, Stan woke up to two voices talking. He yawned and sat up. A.J. and Helen turned to him. A.J. grinned.

"Finally awake sleepy head?" A.J. asked.

Stan turned to the two.

"She knows everything?" He asked.

"From the beginning: when we met, to the end: when the three of us got back from the Internet Café." A.J. nodded.

Alan jumped with a start, waking up and stared wide-eyed at his surroundings, apparently forgetting the day before.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Alan." A.J. commented, staring at him.

Alan turned to him and in a flash, everything returned. Alan sighed, but his sight noticed Helen and he stared at her.

"Sis? What are you doing here?!" He exclaimed.

Helen sighed, "I ran away yesterday. Stan and A.J. here are fine with me staying." She explained.

"For the meantime anyways." A.J. muttered.

"We need sleeping bags and food." Stan reminded.

A.J. took out the remaining money and sighed.

"I don't know if this would be enough for long terms." A.J. stated.

Helen glanced at the money.

"We could go rub my foster parents." She suggested.

"That's not a choice." Stan refused.

"... Who are your real parents Helen?" A.J. asked

Helen blinked, staring at A.J.

"... They're dead and have been dead for several years now." She replied.

"How old were you when it happened?" A.J. asked.

"Seven years old. Ryan was 4 and Alan was just a year old. Three years ago it happened. I still have scars from then." Helen explained.

Alan blinked, speechless.

"... Isn't the correct term for us to go rub you and Ryan's foster parents?" Stan asked.

"No. Since Alan was sent back to the orphanage, I and Ryan split up. I was taken by another family and Ryan stayed with the last family that we were with together." Helen explained.

A.J. raised his eyebrow and turned to Stan.

"I have an interesting mission for us to do buddy." A.J. stated.

"Call me Soaring Claw." Stan informed.

"Good. Let's investigate into them; there might be more information to them than just meets the eye." A.J. explained.

"Can we join in it?" Alan asked.

A.J. nodded, "Sure. You two know where the orphanage is." He grinned .

"Alright! We might find out interesting information, like more family members or relatives." Stan agreed.

"So you're in." A.J. smiled.

"What about us?" Ememon asked.

A.J. and Stan sighed.

"That's a good question." Stan admitted.

"Do humans see them in the first place?" A.J. asked.

"We see them." Helen admitted.

"Yeah, but that's because you two have somewhat joined us... I see your point A.J. Are you sure you want to take such a risk?" Stan asked.

"Why don't you take it?" A.J. asked.

"It is your idea friend. Besides, I don't want my soul-warriors to get involved in this." Stan explained.

A.J. sighed, "Very well... Ememon, Zonemon, which one of you are willing to do it?" He asked.

"If the other humans to see us then we can come with you?" Zonemon asked.

A.J. nodded, "You got it."

"We'll both be willing to do it." Ememon decided.

Zonemon nodded in agreement.

"Some people are coming now." Griffonmon informed.

Zonemon and Ememon glanced at each other. Before A.J. gave them the word, the duo rushed out from the hiding spot and intercepted the people coming. It was an old man, holding a cane in one hand and a middle-aged woman holding his other, guiding him. The old man was wearing glasses and used his cane to feel his way. Zonemon and Ememon just stood there.

Helen; A.J.; Stan; Alan; Griffonmon and Greemon all had their heads behind some bushes, having clear view of the scene. The group waited.

'We need to name this spot something. I'll need to talk with A.J. about it, but not while the others are around.' Stan thought.

A.J. blinked and glanced momentarily at Stan. He turned his attention back to the scene and mentally agreed. In the future, he and Stan could return to this spot, with Helen; Alan; Zonemon; Ememon; Griffomon and Greemon, if they would be with them at that time...

Nothing happened... The woman and the blind elder just continued on walking. Zonemon huffed and started tapping his left foot and folded his arms. Ememon did a bolder move and went for a punch at the woman, his hand completely going through her face and out. Ememon froze in his place.

"They're invisible to others." Stan concluded, whispering.

"So it's safe then." Greemon agreed.

Zonemon and Ememon glanced at each other and shrugged, heading back to their hiding spot. Once back at the lake, everyone froze. They all saw a trunk. A dark green trunk strangely made of leather. It had the divine crest of myths on it in the front. The darkness crest of gralen was the lock. Stan and A.J. recognized their crests.

"What's in that?" Helen asked.

"Let's find out." Greemon replied.

A.J. and Stan approached the trunk alone.

"My crest is the lock. Do you think...?" Stan started.

A.J. nodded, "Yes." He replied.

Stan put his palm onto the divine crest of myths and A.J. grabbed onto the lock. Both crests glowed in their respective colors: myths dark green and gralen silver. Of course A.J. didn't know that his crest was a divine type; he knew it was a darkness type. In a moment's notice, both A.J. and Stan were forced back. Both crests vanished and the trunk opened up.

The entire group approached it. A.J. was the first to look in. He blinked.

"I guess money won't be a problem after all." Alan stated.

* * *

**'It was the general custom of the Arabs living in towns to send their children away to bedouin wet nurses so that they might grow up in the free and healthy surroundings of the desert whereby they would develop a robust frame and acquire the pure speech and manners of bedouins, who were noted both for chastity of their language and for being free from those vices which usually develop in sedentary societies.**

**'The Prophet (P.B.U.H) was later entrusted to Haleemah bint Abi Dhuaib from Bani Sa'd bin Bakr. Her husband was Al-Harith bin 'Abdul 'Uzza called Abi Kabshah, from the same tribe.**

**'Muhammad (P.B.U.H) had several foster brothers and sisters: 'Abdullah bin Al-Harith; Aneesah bint Al-Harith; Hudhafah or Judhamah bint Al-Harith (known as Ash-Shayma'), and she used to nurse the Prophet (P.B.U.H) and Abu Sufyan bin Al-Harith bin 'Abdul-Muttalib, the Prophet's cousin. Hamzah bin 'Abdul-Muttalib, the Prophet's uncle, was suckled by the same two wet nurses: Thuyeba and Haleemah As-Sa'diyah, who suckled the Prophet.'**

* * *

Alan and Helen led A.J.; Stan; Greemon; Zonemon; Ememon and Griffonmon all to the orphanage shelter where Alan and Helen lived some part of their lives. Alan; Helen; A.J. and Stan were careful and cautious, where as Greemon; Zonemon; Ememon and Griffonmon were all careless, since no one saw them. The group hid behind some bushes. Ahead in front of them was the orphanage. Helen nodded towards it.

"That's the place." She whispered.

"Are you two sure about this?" Stan asked.

Alan nodded, "The sooner, the better. If I and Helen are caught, we'd be in big trouble."

"Yeah. For sure the shelter now knows about my disappearance." Helen agreed.

"O.K. Here's the plan... I and Stan are going in. Alan is coming with us and so is Ememon. Helen and the rest of you stay here and stay out of sight." A.J. explained.

Helen mentally sighed, relived that she won't be part of it. Alan winced when A.J. mentioned him, but understood.

"Let's do this." Stan whispered.

Stan; A.J.; Alan and Ememon left the bushes and approached the shelter. Like before, Stan; A.J. and Alan were extremely careful, where as Ememon wasn't worried at all. Alan got more and more afraid, upon getting closer and closer to the shelter. They all reached the shelter safely and found the door locked. Ememon grinned.

"I'll handle this." He volunteered.

He walked through the door and vanished. A few moments later and the door was unlocked and opened. Ememon greeted them, smiling.

"Ememon, when we find the room, you'll keep watch." A.J. whispered.

Ememon nodded. Alan was in the lead ahead and motioned them all to follow him. Ememon closed the door, but left it unlocked. Alan led them to the head shelter's room. A.J. was the first to peek in and found it secure and empty. He nodded inwards and went in. Stan and Alan followed. Ememon closed the door and kept guard from the outside.

Hurriedly, A.J.; Stan and Alan searched through the room, careful not to make a mess. In several moments A.J. finally stopped and smiled. He stood up straight, carrying a folder in his hand. Ememon poked his head in.

"Someone's coming." He informed.

"Take this." A.J. urged.

Ememon put his hand through the door and caught the folder, having it instantly become invisible. He took his hand and head out, just as the door opened and walked back to Helen and the others.

* * *

**'Traditions delightfully relate how Haleemah and the whole of her household were favored by successive strokes of good fortune while the baby Muhammad (P.B.U.H) lived under their care. Ibn Ishaq states that Haleemah narrated that she along with her husband and a sucking baby, set out from her village in the company of some women of her clan in quest of children to suckle. She said:**

**It was a year of drought and famine and we had nothing to eat. I rode on a brown she-ass. We also had with us an old she-camel. By Allah, we could not get even a drop of milk. We could not have a wink of sleep during the night for the child kept crying on account of hunger. There was not enough milk in my breast and even the she-camel had nothing to feed him.**

**We used to constantly pray for rain and immediate relief. At length we reached Makkah looking for children to suckle. Not even a single woman amongst us accepted the Messenger of Allah (P.B.U.H) offered to her. As soon as they were told that he was an orphan, they refused him. We had fixed our eyes on the reward that we would get from the child's father. An orphan!**

**What are his grandfather and mother likely to do? Se we spurned him because of that. Every woman who came with me got a suckling and when we were about to depart, I said to my husband: "By Allah, I do not like to go back along with the other women without any baby. I should go to that orphan and I must take him." He said, "There is no harm in doing so and perhaps Allah might bless us through him." **

**So I went and took him because there was simply no other alternative left for me but to take him. When I lifted him in my arms and returned to my place I put him on my breast and to my great surprise, I found enough milk in it. He drank to his heart's content, and so did his foster brother and then both of them went to sleep although my baby had not been able to sleep the previous night.**

**My husband then went to the she-camel to milk it and, to his astonishment; he found plenty of milk in it. He milked it and we drank to our fill, and enjoyed a sound sleep during the night. The next morning, my husband said: "By Allah Haleemah, you must understand that you have been able to get a blessed child." And I replied: "By the grace of Allah, I hope so."**

* * *

A.J. and Stan both turned their heads in unison towards the door as the director of the orphanage entered. Alan hastily hid under the desk. A.J. and Stan just stared at the female director, noticing that it seemed that she didn't see them there. In fact, the director just walked through Stan. Stan gasped at the experience and what he saw. The director knelt down and opened a lower cabinet, not paying attention to Alan.

Alan freaked out for only a moment. But upon noticing that she didn't react upon seeing him, he calmed down and became curious. He got out of his hiding place and all three rushed out of the office.

"Didn't she see us?" Alan asked.

"It seems that she didn't." Stan replied.

"But how is that possible?" Alan questioned.

"I don't know." A.J. whispered.

The three rushed out of the shelter and went back towards Helen.

"We need to leave now." Helen stated, standing up.

"I agree. We have the money, so let's get some food and supplies. Ememon, return back to the lake." A.J. explained.

Ememon nodded and rushed off with the folder.

"Is that the right one?" Helen asked, staring at A.J.

A.J. nodded, "I'm the one that found it. Its title was Hamackif Siblings." He replied.

"But that's impossible!" Helen exclaimed.

"We better leave now before someone sees us." Stan reminded.

"Nobody saw us leaving." Alan commented.

"What?" Helen asked.

"That... was a weird experience." A.J. stated.

Stan chuckled, "Tell me about it."

"Supplies... Food... Hello!" Greemon reminded.

Everyone nodded and walked off.

* * *

**'Muhammad (P.B.U.H) stayed with Haleemah for two years until he was weaned as Haleemah said:**

**We then took him back to his mother requesting her earnestly to have him stay with us and benefit by the good fortune and blessings he had brought us. We persisted in out request which we substantiated by our anxiety over the child catching a certain infection peculiar in Makkah. At last, we were granted our wish and the Prophet (P.B.U.H) stayed with us until he was four or five years of age.**

**'When as related by Anas in _Sahih Muslim_, Gabriel came down and ripped his chest open and took out the heart. He then extracted a blood-clot out of it and said: "That was the part of Satan in thee." And then he washed it with the water of Zamzam in a gold basin. After that the heart was joined together and restored to its place.**

**'The boys and playmates came running to his mother, i.e. his nurse, and said: "Verily, Muhammad (P.B.U.H) has been murdered." They all rushed towards him and found him alright only his face was white. After this event, Haleemah was worried about the boy and returned him to his mother with whom he stayed until he was six.**

**'In respect of the memory of her late husband, Amina decided to visit his grave in Yathrib (Madinah). She set out to cover a journey of 500 kilometers with her orphan boy, woman servant Um Aiman and her father-in-law 'Abdul-Muttalib. She spent a month there and then took her way back to Makkah. On the way, she had a severe illness and died in Abwa on the road between Makkah and Madinah.**

**'Ibn 'Asakir reported on the authority of Jalhamah bin 'Arfuta who said: "I came to Makkah when it was a rainless year, so Quraish said '" Abu Talib, the valley has become leafless and the children hungry, let us go and pray for rain-fall.' Abu Talib went to Al-Ka'bah with a young boy who was as beautiful as the sun, and a black cloud was over his head. Abu Talib and the boy stood by the wall of Al-Ka'bah and prayed for rain.**

**'Immediatly clouds from all directions gathered and rain fell heavily and caused the flow of springs and growth of plants in the town and the country.**

**'When the messenger of Allah (P.B.U.H) was twelve years old, he went with his uncle Abu Talib on a business journey to Syria. When they reached Busra (which was part of Syria, in the vicinity of Howran under the Roman domain) they met a monk called Bahira (his real name was Georges), who showed great kindness, and entertained them lavishly.**

**'He had never been in the habit of receiving or entertaining them before. He readily enough recognized the Prophet (P.B.U.H) and said while taking his hand: "This is the master of all humans. Allah will send him with a Message which will be a mercy to all beings." Abu Talib asked: "How do you know that?"**

**'He replied: "When you appeared from the direction of 'Aqabah, all stones and trees prostrated themselves, which they never do except for a Prophet. I can recognize him also by the seal of Prophethood which is below his shoulder like an apple. We have got to learn this from our books." He also asked Abu Talib to send the boy back to Makkah and not to take him to Syria for fear of the Jews.**

**'Abu Talib obeyed and sent him back to Makkah with some of his men servants.**

**'Muhammad (P.B.U.H), had no particular job at his early youth, but it was reported that he worked as a shepherd for Bani Sa'd and in Makkah. At the age of 25, he went to Syria as a merchant for Khadijah. Ibn Ishaq reported that Khadijah, daughter of Khwailid was a business-woman of great honor and fortune. She used to employ men to do her business for a certain percentage of the profits.**

**'Quraish people were mostly tradespeople, so when Khadijah was informed of Muhammad (P.B.U.H), his truthful words, great honesty and kind manner, she sent for him. She offered him money to go to Syria and do her business, and she would give him a higher rate than the others. She would also send her hireling, Maisarah, with him. He agreed and went with her servant to Syria for trade.'**

* * *

A.J. walked into a camping store and went over towards the sleeping bags. He had already eaten with the others in one of the close by restaurants and they were waiting for him at the lake. He got five sleeping bags and paid for them. He carried them back to the lake and during the way back, he thought of a name.

'Providora.' A.J. thought, smiling.

He thought of that since the location provided them with money, pure water and shade. A.J. carefully went into Providora, making sure nobody was watching him. He dropped the sleeping bags close to the bank and Helen was the first to look up.

"Five sleeping bags. There's one for Ememon and Zonemon. I didn't get any for Greemon and Griffonmon. Sorry." He apologized.

Griffonmon shrugged, "No problem A.J. We prefer to sleep on the grass anyway. Right Greemon?" He asked.

"You bet ya partner." Greemon replied, smiling.

A.J. walked over to Stan.

"I thought of a name for this location." He whispered.

"What?" Stan asked, whispering.

"Providora." A.J. replied.

Stan raised his eyebrow, "Suitable enough for me. I'm fine with it."

"... Ow!" Alan moaned, "The day passed by and we didn't get to know more of the Islamic History!" He complained.

A.J. and Stan looked up and the sky was turning to dusk. The duo sighed.

"There's always tomorrow." Zonemon assured.

"And this time I'm coming with the two of you." Helen decided.

"We'll need to go to another café though." A.J. muttered.

"Why?" Alan asked.

"... More solitude. Is that was what you were thinking A.J.?" Stan asked.

"Screw it! With the money we have, we can get a computer, or laptop even." Helen stated.

A.J. raised his eyebrow, "Indeed, but what about energy?" He asked.

"We'll deal with that when it comes." Ememon decided.

A.J. sighed and started to think of a way to get or make energy. The sleeping bags were laid out and ready.

"I'll be the first guard." Griffonmon volunteered.

"Half the night and I'll be next after you." Greemon decided.

"Have it your way buds. It doesn't matter to us." A.J. sighed contently, closing his eyes in his sleeping bag.

The kids; Zonemon and Ememon closed their eyes and dozed off to sleep with Greemon. Greemon made sure that his sleep was light one. Griffonmon smiled, looking up at the night sky.

* * *

**'When he returned to Makkah, Khadijah noticed, in her money, more profits and blessings than she used to. Her hireling also told her of Muhammad's good manners, honesty, deep thought, sincerity and faith. She realized that she homed at her target. Many prominent men had asked for her hand in marriage but she always spurned their advances.**

**'She disclosed her wish to her friend Nafisa, daughter of Maniya, who immediatly went to Muhammad (P.B.U.H) and broke the good news to him. He agreed and requested his uncles to go to Khadijah's uncle and talk on this issue. Subsequently, they were married. The marriage contract was witnessed by Bani Hashim and the heads of Mudar.**

**'This took place after the Prophet's return from Syria. He have her twenty camels as dowry. She was, then, forty years old and was considered as the best woman of her folk in lineage, fortune and wisdom. She was the first woman whom the Messenger of Allah (P.B.U.H) married. He did not get married to any other until she had died.**

**'Khadijah bore all his children, except Ibrahim: Al-Qasim, Zainab, Ruqaiyah, Umm Kulthum, Fatimah and 'Abdullah who was called Taiyab and Tahir. All his sons died in their childhood and all the daughters except Fatimah died during his lifetime. Fatimah died six months after his death. All his daughters witnessed Islam, embraced it, and emigrated to Madinah.'**

COMING UP! EPISODE 5: THE AGE OF VICEROYS

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	5. The Age of Viceroys

**Author's Notes:** The Digimon or 'Codelimin' like I like to call them, have a bigger role in this story. On another note, the history in this episode is from the book 'The Pious Caliphs'. All credits and right of the history written here go to that book. There will be no more history from 'The Sealed Nectar' and this would be the only episode with history from 'The Pious Caliphs'. Remia...

_Spirit Jerebis: Soul of the Believers: Peace Journey_

_Episode 5: "The Age of Viceroys"_

**Last time on Soul of the Believers:** Helen joined Alan; Stan and A.J. The entire group found out something important and A.J. came up with a name for their location. He told Stan and both approved of it, with their location officially named 'Providora'. A brief look into the Messenger's (P.B.U.H) life was mentioned, though that's not where it ends. A.J.; Stan; Alan and Ememon get the folder on the Hamackif Siblings, yet haven't looked into it. On with the conclusion.

* * *

Early next morning, A.J. was the first to wake up. It was a little after dawn and he folded his sleeping bag. He poked Zonemon until he opened his eyes. Greemon was dozing off asleep, with Griffonmon. From what A.J. could see, it seemed Greemon took his shift and went to sleep a few moments before dawn.

"What?" Zonemon asked, yawning.

"I found out a way to get energy for a laptop. I'll need your help. By the way, this location is called Providora. I and Stan agreed on it. I was the one to come up with the name. Help me now to hide this trunk into the lake." A.J. requested.

"Why?" Zonemon asked, up and folding his sleeping bag.

"Providora might be compromised and I'd prefer that the trunk would be safe." A.J. explained.

Zonemon shrugged and put his sleeping bag on his back. He took A.J.'s and also put it on his back. The duo pushed the trunk into the Providora Lake and amazingly it sunk without noise.

"I have more than enough money for a laptop. Come on and let's go get one before the others wake up. Take the CD and folder with you." A.J. whispered.

Zonemon nodded and packed the CD and folder on his back. The two silently headed off.

"Where are we going to get any laptops, especially this early?" Zonemon asked.

A.J. shrugged, "Honestly, I don't know. We'd probably have to break into some store and steal one." He whispered.

"I could go in and get one." Zonemon suggested.

A.J. shook his head, "We'd need to replace it though. We need to find a hardware store." He explained.

"To a hardware store it is. Have it your way sailor." Zonemon grunted.

* * *

**HADRAT 'ABDULLAH, ABU BAKR.  
(11 A.H. - 13 A.H./632 A.D. - 634 A.D.)  
START OF THE KHULAFA' AL-RASHIDEEN (AGE OF VICEROYS)**

**'When Hadrat Abu Bakr (Rad. A.) found the Holy Prophet (P.B.U.H) in a better condition in the morning of the last day of his life, he went a few miles outside Medina to meet his wife Hadrat Kharjah bint Zuhair (Rad. A.). After hearing the news of the death of the Holy Prophet (P.B.U.H), he immediatly returned and saw great rush at the gate of the Mosque.**

**'He did not talk to anybody and went straight to Hadrat 'A'isha's apartment where the Holy Corpse was lying. After taking permission he entered the apartment and kissed the Holy Face, tears rolling out of his eyes. Then he remarked, "May my parents be sacrificed for you. I swear by Allah that death will never come twice to you. You have tasted the death which was destined for and now you will get no other."**

**'He covered the Holy Body with a sheet and came to the Mosque. A multitude of people was crying in the Hadrat 'Umar (Rad. A.) was in a strong emotional state and was that the Holy Prophet (P.B.U.H) had not died. Hadrat Abu Bakr (Rad. A.) tried to calm him but 'Umar did not pay any attention to him.**

**'Noting the delicacy of the situation, Hadrat Abu Bakr stood in another corner of the Mosque and gave his most effective and historical address. All the people gathered around him. He said:**

**"O People! If any one of you worshipped Muhammad (P.B.U.H) he should bear in mind that Muhammad is dead. But those who worshipped Allah should know that He is Alive and will never die. Allah says in the Holy Qur'an: "Muhammad is only a Messenger of Allah. There came down a number of Messengers before him. Then would you turn back from Islam, if he dies or is killed?"**

**'The Address of Hadrat Abu Bakr touched the hearts of the people. Hadrat 'Umar also cooled down. Hadrat 'Abdullah says, "It Seemed that the verse of the Holy Qur'an to which Abu Bakr referred was just revealed, although we had recited it several times in the past." The Holy Prophet (P.B.U.H) did not nominate his successor and left the choice of his deputy or viceroy (Khilafah) to his Ummah (nation).**

**'There were two groups of Muslims in Medina viz., Muhajirin (the Immigrants from Mecca), and Ansar (Helpers i.e., Medinites). After the death of the Holy Prophet (P.B.U.H), Ansar gathered in a bag Hall of Medinah known as "Saqifah-i-Bani Sai'idah" to discuss the appointment of a Khalifah. Hadrat Abu Bakr and Hadrat 'Umar with other prominent Muhajirin were in the Mosque.**

**'When they were informed about the gathering of Ansar, Hadrat Abu Bakr and 'Umar also went there accompanied by a number of eminent Muhajirin like Hadrat Abu 'Ubaidah bin al-Jarrah. Since Hadrat 'Ali and Hadrat Zubair (two prominent figures among Muhajirin) were not present at the spot, they could not go to the gathering.**

**'About thirty thousand people took pledge of loyalty (Bai'at) at the hand of Hadrat Abu Bakr in the mosque. The selection (or Election) of Hadrat Abu Bakr is a pointer towards Islamic Democracy and furnishes example for selection of a Leader for Ummat-i-Muslimah (Muslim Nation) till the Day of Judgment.**

**'Hadrat 'Ali took pledge in loyalty a few months later because he was busy in collecting various parts of the Holy Qur'an. Some other reasons have also been given for her delay in "Bai'at" which is ignored here. It was the 7th of Jamada-ul-Akhira, 13 A.H. that As-Siddiq al-Akbar fell ill. He had a severe fever. When the illness took a serious turn he called the "Shura" (Advisory Council) to consult about his successor, the second Caliph.**

**'After the "Shura" had agreed on Hadrat 'Umar, Hadrat Abu Bakr asked Hadrat 'Uthman (Rad. A.) to write the will:**

**"Bismillah-irrahmanir-Rahim, this is the declaration which is made by Abu Bakr bin Abi Quhafah while he is about to leave for the next world. At this time even a non-believer starts to believe, and even a great sinner returns to faith, and a disbeliever begins to trust in Allah. I appoint 'Umar bin Khattab as the Caliph. You must follow his orders and obey him.**

**"I have done everything good for the sake of Allah, for his Holy Prophet and for the welfare of His Religion and Muslims and for myself in appointing him. I hope that he would be honest and just but if he changes his ways, and becomes unjust, I would have no responsibility, as I do not have the knowledge of the unseen. Everybody is responsible for what he does."**

**'After a fortnight's illness, As-Siddiq al-Akbar passed away at the age of 61 on Tuesday, the 22nd Jamadal-Akhira. 13 A.H. (23rd of August 634 A.D.). Before his death he said to his daughter Lady A'isha' (Rad. A.), "Do not use new cloth for my shroud. Wash the sheet in my use and wrap my corpse in it". His wish was acted upon. **

**'His next wish was to pay all the money he got as salary for Caliph from "Baitul Mal" (The Public Treasury) after selling his garden. He said, I did not like to take anything from the "Baitul Mal" but 'Umar pressed me to accept some allowance so that I would be relieved of my occupation and devote my full time to the duties of the Caliphate. I was left no choice but to accept his offer."**

**'After his death 'A'isha asked Hadrat 'Umar to take over that garden as desired by her father. 'Umar remarked: "May Allah bless him. He left no chance for anybody to open his lips against him".**

* * *

Some time later, Helen was the first to wake up. She found the money trunk gone, along with A.J. and Zonemon. She sighed and shook her head, with a few ideas on what A.J. was up to. Helen looked around for her and her siblings' folder, but to no use. She figured out that A.J. and Zonemon had it. With nothing else to do, she woke Stan; her younger brother and the soul-warrior copedam up.

"Why would A.J. take the folder with him?" Stan asked.

Helen shrugged, "I don't know. I'm sure to ask him when we find him."

"What happened to the trunk?" Alan asked.

"That's missing too." Helen sighed.

"There's no way A.J. and Zonemon could carry it together; it's too heavy for them." Ememon reminded.

"Then where is it?" Greemon asked.

"We better go and look for them. While looking, we might bump into them. Greemon you stay here incase they return. If we're not back in... An hour and a half, don't come looking for us." Stan decided.

"How am I going to know the time without a watch?" Greemon asked.

The entire group burst out laughing.

"A watch?!" Griffonmon exclaimed.

"Where would you put it?" Alan asked.

Greemon huffed, "It was worth a shot." He remarked.

"We better be searching. Our equipment would be safe here." Stan decided.

Stan; Helen; Alan; Griffonmon and Zonemon all took off, leaving Greemon behind to keep Providora safe.

* * *

**HADRAT 'UMAR IBN AL-KHATTAB  
(13 A.H. - 23 A.H./634 A.D. - 643 A.D.)  
THE SECOND CALIPH**

**'As described in connection with the life of Hadrat Abu Bakr, during his illness he consulted the "Shura" about the next "Khalifah" and then gave his decision in favor of Hadrat 'Umar (Rad. A.) who took charge of Caliphate after the death of Hadrat Abu Bakr (Rad. A.) on 22nd of Jamadi-uth-Thani 13 A.H. (23rd of August 624 A.D.).**

**''Umar (Rad. A.) followed fully the ways of the Holy Prophet (P.B.U.H) and the policy of his predecessor with his characteristic zeal and vigor. It was his strict adherence to the "Sunnah" of the Holy Prophet. His Caliphate marked the "Golden Age" of Islam. I would like to discuss only main events which took place during the Caliphate of Hadrat 'Umar (Rad. A.) in brief.**

**'The great defeat at Buwaib shocked the Persian Empire. It was not only a cause of great disturbance to the rulers but to the public as well. For the first time they realized the strength of Muslims. The news of loss of one hundred thousand Persians and only few hundred Muslims was received with great surprise. At that time a woman, Puran Dukht was the Empress.**

**'The Iranians (Persians) replaced the Empress with a young 21 year old Emperor, Yezdgird. The new Emperor reorganized the army and strengthened the frontier defenses. There arose a number of rebellions in the places conquered by Muslims as a result of which Muslims again lost some of the parts which they had conquered.**

**'When Hadrat 'Umar heard this news he asked Muthanna to call the border tribes and to return within safer borders till reinforcement reached him. He himself declared "_Jihad_" all over the land and sent emissaries to collect an army for the Holy War. An army of 20.000 Muslims was collected. Hadrat 'Umar (Rad. A.) himself wanted to lead the army this time but the "Shura" did not agree to it.**

**'The name of Hadrat Sa'd bin Abi Waqqas (Rad. A.), a great warrior and one of the uncles of the Holy Prophet (P.B.U.H) was proposed to lead the army to which Hadrat 'Umar (Rad. A.) agreed. The army was having 70 of those Companions who had participated in the first battle of Islam at Badr.**

**'When the army was leaving Medina, Hadrat 'Umar (Rad. A.) gave instructions to Hadrat Sa'd bin Abi Waqqas (Rad. A.):**

**"Allah does not repel evil with evil but he repels evil with good. All men are high and low are equal before Him. One can win Allah's favor only through devotion to His service. Remember that the "Sunnah" (the Way) of the Holy Prophet is the only correct way of doing things. You are going on a heavy mission which you can discharge only by following the Truth. Inculcate good habits in yourselves and in your companions."**

**'This advice clearly shows that the aim of Muslims was to proclaim Allah's message --- Islam, rather than to fight. The sword was used to clear the barriers in the way. In the meantime Muthanna died and his brother Bashir joined Hadrat Sa'd (Rad. A.) with an army of eight thousand. Hadrat Sa'd was in direct contact with Hadrat 'Umar all the time, who was constantly giving instructions about the movement of the army from place to place.**

**'Finally Hadrat 'Umar (Rad. A.) sent instructions to it to encamp at Qadisiya and to send an envoy to the Persian Emperor, Yezdgird, with the Message of Islam and peace. The battle of Qadisiya proved to be decisive in the history of Islam. It shattered the strength of the Persian Empire. There were about six thousand Muslim casualties out of 28.000, while the number of the Persians killed wa thirty thousand out of 120.000.**

**'Hadrat 'Umar (Rad. A.) received the news with great joy. The Muslims gain immense booty which was distributed among the troops according to the Islamic law and a fifth portion was dispatched to the Baitul Mal. Following the victory at Qadisiya, Muslims chased the Persians. They captured Babal and Kutha and then laid siege to Bahrah Sher, a very important and strong fort at the outskirt of the Persian capitol, Mada'in (Ctesiphon).**

**'The siege lasted for two months and ultimately Muslims captured the fort. The next step was to conquer Mada'in, the capitol itself. The last big battle was fought in the month of Muharram, 19 A.H. (642 A.D.) at Nahawind in which the Persians were completely defeated. Then a number of small battles took place and the Muslims conquered Hamdan, Azerbaijan and Armenia by the year 21 A.H.**

**'The fall of Damascus; Hims; Qansrim; Busra and Ajnadin made the Byzantine Emperor, Heraclius, furious and he sent a huge army to fight with the Muslims. In order to face this big army, Muslims left some of the places, occupied by them and returned to safer border. When the Islamic armies were leaving the conquered places they paid back the "Jizya" (the Defence Tax) received from the non-Muslim inhabitants of those places saying: "Since we cannot protect you, we are returning it." This was a unique example in history.**

**'The people of those places were greatly impressed by the Muslims' treatment. It is given in some books that the people of those places cried when Muslims left their places.**

**'The Battle of Yarmuk happened in Rajab 15 A.H./636 A.D.). After the fall of Damascus, Hims and other places, the Romans fled to Antioch where Heraclius was staying and was thinking of moving to Constantinople, his permanent capitol. They applied to Heraclius to help them against the Muslim armies.**

**'Heraclius held this court at Antioch and to begin raising a huge army against the Muslims to wipe them out of Syria. The Muslims had already gathered at Yarmuk to face the Roman Byzantine army. The Romans were several times larger in number than the Muslims. In the beginning the command was in the hand of Hadrat Khalid bin Walid (Rad. A.) but during the battle he received the letter of Hadrat 'Umar deposing him from the post of Commander-in-Chief.**

**'Hadrat 'Umar (Rad. A.) appointed Abu 'Ubaidah bin Jarrah (Rad. A.) as the Commander-in-Chief. A fierce battle was fought on the 20th of August, 636, and at the end of the Romans lost the field. The cavalry fled and the infantry was put to sword. Theodorus, the Commander of Roman army himself fell and his entire army turned into a fleeing, panic-stricken mob.**

**'According to Tabari, about one hundred thousand Romans were killed in this battle. Muslims casualties were three thousand. The battle of Yarmuk was a turning point in the history of Byzantine Empire. The power of Byzantine was crushed in the battle. The fate of Syria was decided and it fell in the hands of Muslims forever.**

**'Hearing the defeat at Yarmuk, Heraclius left Antioch and fled to Constantinople saying: Farewell, O Syria! And what an excellent country this is for the enemy". Hadrat 'Amr bin al-'As was in the beginning leading the army in front of Jerusalem. After the capture of Antioch and other key cities of Byzantium, Hadrat Abu 'Ubaidah also joined him along with Hadrat Khalid bin Walid (Rad. A.).**

**'They laid siege to the great city of Jerusalem, surrounded by a huge wall. Since the people of Jerusalem had already seen the defeat of Byzantine forces, they offered a peaceful truce provided the "Khalifah" came in person to sign the treaty in their presence. The proposal was passed over to Hadrat 'Umar (Rad. A.) at Medina and after consultation with the "Shura" he accepted the offer. **

**'The glorious rule of Hadrat 'Umar (Rad. A.) came to an end with his death on Wednesday, the 27th of Dhil Hijjah, the year 23 A.H. (643 A.D.) when he was 61 years old. There was a Persian slave of Hadrat Mughirah bin Shu'bah, named Abu Lu' Lu' Firoze. One day he complained about the burden his master imposed upon him. The complaint was not genuine, hence Hadrat 'Umar (Rad. A.) ignored it.**

**'Next day, early in the morning when Hadrat 'Umar (Rad. A.) went to Masjid to perform Fajr Salat, the slave who was hiding in a corner, attacked him with a dagger and stabbed him six times. People overpowered the assassin but he slew himself with the same dagger. The injuries were so serious that the Caliph died the next morning.'**

* * *

Zonemon was happy, yet at the same time, his back was tired though straight. He was determined to continue on. He and A.J. found a hardware store and Zonemon snuck into it. It was still a mystery to him, but a few moments later, A.J. appeared in the store with him. A.J. paid the money, putting it on the counter next to the cash register and the two chose and took a laptop. With some fancy work, A.J. made an identical laptop and replaced the one they took.

Both of them were now returning from their successful 'trade'. A.J. thought of whistling, but shook the thought out of his head. He had the laptop nestled in his arm. Zonemon was still carrying both sleeping bags and the Hamackif Siblings folder. A.J. already explained his idea for energy for the laptop to Zonemon. Zonemon was impressed at the idea and was sure, as sure as A.J. that A.J.'s idea would work.

However, they would try it when they returned to Providora. The duo weren't taking any paths, but trudging through the grass and fields of the park, making their own trail. It was known that they would quickly forget the trail. Neither one felt like talking, but like being alone in silence. The soft steps on the grass and rough steps on the dirt was dim, yet both heard it and it was enough sound for both.

"Who are you?" A voice asked, frightened.

A.J. and Zonemon both immediatly recognized Helen's voice. They were close to one of the park trails and in a swift movement, the duo hid behind some trees, poking their heads out to watch what was happening. Zonemon gently put down his load and A.J. carefully, but swiftly, passed the laptop over to Zonemon. Zonemon hid it in between the two sleeping bags.

"Who I am is irrelevant. Those Codelimin that you have are breaking the Code Union's law of No Codelimin accompanying humans. It would be wise for you Codelimin to willingly give yourselves up." Another voice replied.

The voice belonged to a grown male adult, strangely with a German accent. With an inner ring around him and an outer front line, were what appeared to be purple ghosts or phantoms. They were of various sizes and features. Zonemon mentally gasped, recognizing them.

"What are those things?" Stan asked.

The German laughed, "They're agents of mine. I'd like to call them Code Phantoms. What do you think of them?" He asked.

"Code Phantoms?" A.J. whispered.

Zonemon stared at A.J., with A.J. staring back at him.

"Code Phantoms are Codelimin of various levels and types, which died, but were never reborn. As far as I know, no such thing exists. It is said that Code Phantoms are evil, even if there were Code Phantoms that were Jerebi type before they died. All of them are Grasl type, no expectations. They were told by caretakers to embryo and infant or caterpillar leveled Codelimin to frighten them to sleep. It's only what you humans call 'folktales'." Zonemon explained.

"Myths or legends is more like it." A.J. muttered.

"You would want such demons to be associated with your crest?" Zonemon asked, whispering.

A.J. chuckled, "Of course not. Call them whatever you like." He whispered.

"Do ask me about how do deal with them. I only know of their terrors... When I was born and embryo for the first time, the caretakers in my village mentioned it to me. They never said of how to defeat them." Zonemon whispered.

A.J. blinked, "Weren't you embryo when we first met?" He asked.

"Yes but I wasn't 'freshly' born then. I had a life before I met you, you know." Zonemon stated.

A.J. raised an eyebrow, "You did? I'd like to hear it some time."

"Maybe after we return to Meric Land." Zonemon sighed.

Griffonmon and Ememon were both in front of Stan; Helen and Alan, ready to fight if necessary. To Griffonmon, the Code Phantoms seemed familiar to him but he preferred not to mention it.

"So 'amateurs', gonna give up?" The German asked.

"Griffonmon, I don't know about you, but I'll kick his ass." Ememon growled.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Griffonmon stated.

"I'm willing to find out." Ememon remarked, charging at the German.

"We're supposed to protect the humans." Griffonmon reminded.

Ememon ignored him and continued the charge. A code phantom sluggly approached him and attacked rapidly. Ememon was forced onto his back, injured. A.J. had enough of it and signaled Zonemon.

"Distraction only. Attack the German dead on." A.J. informed.

Zonemon nodded and appeared behind his tree. No Code Phantom noticed him. Zonemon grinned.

"**Mane Pads**!" Zonemon yelled.

The German noticed and his jaw dropped, losing his cigar from his mouth. A Code Phantom instantly intervened and took the blow, it was instantly blown away and grounded into dust. Zonemon blinked.

"Did I just do that?" He asked, pointing.

"Stan and the rest of you! Get the hell outta here and meet us back at you know where. Griffonmon and Ememon, be sure that you two are behind them!" A.J. ordered.

Stan; Helen and Alan hurriedly rushed off. Griffonmon galloped along with them. Ememon hurriedly got to his feet and ran after his friends. A.J. glanced at Zonemon and Zonemon was glancing back. Both nodded and took off into different directions. Zonemon picked up both sleeping bags and rushed off. A.J. moaned and hurried back, picking the laptop up and hurrying away. Luckily, the CD and folder were safe and secure in the sleeping bags.

The German just watched them leave, annoyed. But he let them escape, knowing that he won't be able to capture all of them, even though he did have as many of the Code Phantoms as he did. The German turned around and walked away. The Code Phantoms disappeared underground.

* * *

**HADRAT 'UTHMAN BIN 'AFFAN: DHUN-NURAIN  
(24 A.H. - THE END OF 36 A.H./644 A.D. - 656 A.D.)  
THE THIRD CALIPH**

**'Before his death, Hadrat 'Umar (Rad. A.) appointed a panel of six men to select a "Khalifah" from amongst themselves and then sought his approval through Bai'at (Pledge of Loyalty) by Muslim Public. He also instructed them to make the nomination within three days. The panel included 'Uthman; 'Ali; Sa'd bin Abu Waqqas; Talha; Zubair and 'Abdur Rahman bin 'Auf (Rad. A.) as the members.**

**'The panel could not arrive at any decision even after long meetings. Then, Hadrat 'Abdur Rahman bin 'Auf proposed somebody to withdraw his name in order to decide the matter. When he got no response, he withdrew his own name. The remaining members agreed that he could take a decision. He consulted each member individually except Hadrat Talha (Rad. A.) who was not present in Medina.**

**'It so happened that Hadrat 'Uthman proposed 'Ali's name and Hadrat 'Ali proposed 'Uthman's name for the post of Khalifah. But Zubair and Sa'd (Rad. A.) were more in favor of Hadrat 'Uthman than Hadrat 'Ali. After more consultations with other companions and thinking over the problem during the third night, Hadrat Abdur Rahman bin 'Auf (Rad. A.) gave his decision in the morning of the fourth day in favor of Hadrat 'Uthman (Rad. A.)**

**'When Hadrat Talha (Rad. A.) returned to Medina, 'Uthman (Rad. A.) requested him either to accept the post of "Khalifah" (as he was among the people proposed by Hadrat 'Umar for the post) or to acknowledge him as Khalifah by taking Bai'at. Hadrat Talha declined the position of Khalifah and took pledge of loyalty at 'Uthman's hand, saying: "How can I object to your being the Khalifah when all the Muslims have agreed upon you."'**

**'In the year 25 A.H. (645 A.D.) there was a big rebellion in Alexandria and in 26 A.H., the Roman Army took possession of the city after a fight with the Muslims. Hearing this, Hadrat 'Uthman (Rad. A.) directed 'Amr bin al-'As (Rad. A.) to crush the rebellion and beat back the Roman invasion. Hadrat 'Amr (Rad. A.) again attacked the city and drove the Romans out, and recovered the port city of Alexandria.**

**'Constan II, the Byzantine Emperor, tried to take over Syria and ordered his army to march on the Muslims. Seeing the Roman invasion, Hadrat Amir Mu'awiya (Rad. A.) led an army to Asia Minor where the Romans were gathered. He defeated the Romans and took the city of Amuria. Within a short period of time, he conquered a vast part of Asia Minor.**

**'Following these victories, Hadrat Amir Mu'awiya (Rad. A.) turned his attention to Mediterranean. The island of Cyprus was very important from the defence point of view. He sought 'Uthman's (Rad. A.) permission for sea-fighting. The Khalifah approved of his plan. For the first time in the history of Islam, a naval force was built and in the year 28 A.H. Hadrat sent a fleet of 500 ships under the command of Hadrat 'Abdullah Qais Harthi. After some fighting, the island of Cyprus was occupied and the inhabitants of the island agreed to pay the same tribute to Muslims as they did the Romans.**

**'Later on in the year 33 A.H. (653 A.D.), Hadrat Amir Mu'awiya also conquered the great fort of Antalya (also known as Anatolia). He also attacked Constantinople (now Istanbul), the capitol of Byzantium in the year 34 A.H. (654 A.D.) but was not successful in conquering it.'**

**'As stated before, whole of the Persian Empire was conquered during the time of Hadrat 'Umar (Rad. A.) and the Persian Emperor, Yezdgird, had ultimately fled to Balkh (a place in Afghanistan). After the death of Hadrat 'Umar (Rad. A.), the exiled Emperor tried to instigate a rebellion in the frontier region of the Empire against the Islamic rule.**

**'To crush this rebellion, Hadrat 'Uthman (Rad. A.) appointed Hadrat 'Ubaidullah bin Ma'mar, but he was unsuccessful and was martyred in a battle. Then Hadrat 'Uthman asked 'Abdullah bin 'Amir, the newly appointed governor, to deal with the rebels. He crushed the rebellion and conquered some more parts like Hisraf; Gazna; Herat and Kabul. He also took over Balkh, thus the whole of Afghanistan was conquered.**

**'He took over Samarkand; Tashkent; Sajestan; Arghiyan and Turkmenistan. In the year 30 A.H. Hadrat Sa'd bin 'As, newly appointed governor of Kufa, marched towards Khurasan with an army in which some prominent figures like Hadrat Hasan; Husain; 'Abdullah bin 'Abbas; 'Abdullah bin 'Umar etc (Rad. A.) were also included, who had returned from North African expedition.**

**'At the same time Hadrat 'Abdullah bin 'Amir (the governor of Basra) also marched there. Before Hadrat 'Abdullah bin 'Amir reached, Sa'd bin 'As conquered a number of places, including Tabrastan and Jarjan. In the year 31 A.H. Hadrat 'Abdullah bin 'Amir again marched there after hearing the news of rebellion. Then he conquered the remaining part of Khurasan.'**

**'In the meantime, Yezdgird, the exiled Persian Emperor, reached the north in Turkmenistan and tried to collect an army but was again defeated by the Muslims at Sistan and fled. There upon one of the Turk chiefs and Naizak Khan invited him. While he was going to meet him, he stayed in a village. There somebody killed him while he was asleep for his precious garments and cash.**

**'In this way the last Emperor of the vast Persian Empire passed away. 'Abdullah bin Saba, a clever Yemenite Jew who had accepted Islam only for self-interest and to destroy peace of the Islamic State, took the leading part in the agitation against Hadrat 'Uthman (Rad. A.). He was having a number of followers who had accepted Islam only to create disharmony among the Muslims.**

**'He invented quite a few beliefs and started to preach them. He based his beliefs upon the love of the Holy Prophet (P.B.U.H.) and his family (Ahli-Bait). Some of the beliefs invented by 'Abdullah bin Saba were:-**

**(1) Every prophet left a "Wasi" (administrator) behind him, and the "Wasi" was his relative. For example Prophet Musa made Harun his "Wasi". Consequently the Holy Prophet (P.B.U.H.) must have a "Wasi", and his "Wasi" was Hadrat 'Ali (Rad. A.) being the "Wasi", Hadrat 'Ali (Rad. A.) was the only rightful man to be the "Khalifah". He went to the extent of declaration that the caliphate of Hadrat Abu Bakr; 'Umar and 'Uthman (Rad. A.) was unlawful. The only way to redress matters was to remove the Caliph Hadrat 'Uthman (Rad. A.).**

**(2) He said that it was strange for the Muslims to believe that Prophet Jesus would descend from the heaven to follow Islam and to fight for Muslims against non-believers, and not to believe that the Holy Prophet (P.B.U.H.) would not come back. So he believed that the Holy Prophet (P.B.U.H.), being superior to Jesus as the last prophet and the leader of all prophets, would also come back.**

**(3) He started to give wrong commentaries of various verses of the Holy Qur'an and twisted their meaning in favor of his beliefs.**

**'When the unrest caused by Sabaites went on growing in all parts of the State, the news began to pour in Medina. The leading Companions asked Hadrat 'Uthman to take steps against them. So he called a conference of the governors in Medina in the year 34 A.H., just after the Hajj. All the governors attended the meeting. Hadrat 'Uthman (Rad. A.) enquired from them about the growing unrest in the State.**

**'They told him that it was due to some mischief-mongers who wanted to overthrow the government. They suggested that such people must be punished and those who were the leaders must be put to the sword. But Hadrat 'Uthman disliked the suggestion and told them that without just cause he would never shed even a single drop of Muslim blood.**

**'Hadrat 'Uthman (Rad. A.) was not willing to take stern action against such people because he didn't want that hundreds of men should be massacred for his interest. Instead, he sent a mission of four people: Muhammad bin Muslimah; Usamah bin Zaid; 'Ammaar bin Yasir and 'Abdullah bin 'Umar (Rad. A.) to tour the provinces.**

**'After the governors' conference was over, Hadrat Amir Mu'awiya (Rad. A.) suggested that he should leave Medina and should pass some time in Damascus but he said, "I would not leave Medina even though people kill me." Then Amir Mu'awiya (Rad. A.) requested Hadrat 'Uthman (Rad. A.) to allow him to send an army to Medina for his protection, but Hadrat 'Uthman did not agree to even that.'**

**'The mission sent by Hadrat 'Uthman toured various places and talked with people. Three of them returned to Medina and reported to Hadrat 'Uthman that the conditions were normal. The fourth member of the mission, Hadrat 'Ammaar bin Yasir (Rad. A.), did not return. He was sent to Egypt were 'Abdullah bin Saba and his followers coaxed him and he started to live with them instead of returning to Medina.**

**''Abdullah bin Saba wa sin search of some important men who were having some influence over the Muslims. At last, he won over three important figures. One among them was Hadrat 'Ammaar bin Yasir, described above. The other two joined Ibn Saba before Hadrat 'Ammaar. They were Muhammad bin Abu Hudhaifah and Muhammad bin Abi Bakr.**

**'The insurgents were afraid that the Hajj was coming to an end and after the Hajj, a number of supporters of the "Khalifah" would come to Medina. They decided therefore to assassinate him without delay. As stated before, they did not want to fight with Hashmites like Hadrat Hasan, Husain and 'Abdullah bin Zubair who were standing guard at the main gate of Hadrat 'Uthman's big residence.**

**'So the insurgents climbed the back walls of the house and entered the room where Hadrat 'Uthman (Rad. A.) was reciting the Holy Qur'an. On seeing Hadrat 'Uthman, one of the insurgents hit his head with an axe while the next struck him with a sword. His wife, Nailah, tried to shield her husband but she also got several wounds and her fingers were chopped off.**

**'Chronicles record that Muhammad bin Abu Bakr was the leader of the assassins. He got hold of Hadrat 'Uthman's beard and pulled it. On this Hadrat 'Uthman remarked, "O my dear nephew if your father were alive, you would not have done this." The remarks of Hadrat 'Uthman cut him to the quick and he turned back and did not take part in the assassination.'**

**'After giving severe injuries to Hadrat 'Uthman, one of the insurgents, an Egyptian named 'Amr bin Hamq cut off the caliphate's head. Hadrat 'Uthman (Rad. A.) was assassinated on Friday, the 17th of Dhul-Hijjah, 35 A.H. (the 17th of July, 656 A.D.). Hadrat 'Uthman (Rad. A.) showed an exemplary tolerance against the insurgents.**

**'By not using force against the civil public, he set the first example of the highest democratic rule in human civilization. If studied from this point of view, it would be noted that 'Uthman (Rad. A.) was at the peak of modern democratic principles. It is unfortunate that the masses at that time were not trained for that highest form of democracy.**

**'They have had experience in the past of the tyranny of Persian and Roman Emperors and their officers. However, the base elements took advantage of the Islamic democratic principles and incited some of the Muslim population against the caliph. Hadrat 'Uthman used all the democratic principles, now prevailing in the modern society, to satisfy the insurgents.**

**'He gave before the public, full explanation of all the allegations brought against him, and the public was fully satisfied with his explanation. He acceded to the demands of the insurgents by appointing Muhammad bin Abi Bakr as the Governor of Egypt. But he did not resign because the majority of the Muslims were in his favor and only a few were the mischief-mongers.**

**'His words: "I do not want to spill Muslim blood to save my own neck" would be remembered forever.'**

* * *

A.J. found his way back to Providora and he was the last to arrive.

"Is everyone fine?" He asked.

The team nodded.

"Where did you and Zonemon go?" Greemon asked.

"To get a laptop for the CD." A.J. replied.

"And you were successful?" Stan asked.

A.J. grinned, holding up the laptop, thankful that he didn't forget it.

"Did you figure out how to deal with the power problem?" Griffonmon asked.

"Sure did, through my twivice." A.J. nodded.

"We might have missed some stuff on the CD, so let's just check with our folder. Is that fine with you sis?" Alan asked.

Helen nodded in agreement and A.J. nodded towards Zonemon. Zonemon sighed and took the CD and folder out. The team sat down, close together and Zonemon gave the folder to A.J., for him to handle. Several moments later and A.J. heaved, closing the folders. Both Alan and Helen were silent.

"We have a fourth sibling. I have an older sister?" Helen asked.

"We're also Hamackifs in origin." Alan commented.

"Was the surname of your foster families Hamackif, or just yourselves?" A.J. asked.

"We didn't know the surnames of our foster families." Helen replied.

"So you are all Hamackifs in origin." Stan concluded, lying on his back with his hands behind his head.

"What about this guy Luis?" Zonemon asked.

"He's a cousin of ours apparently." Alan replied.

"We've being meaning to ask you, why did you put the money trunk into the lake?" Stan asked.

"It's safer in there." A.J. replied.

"How are we going to get the cash out now?!" Stan asked, exclaiming.

A.J. sweat-dropped.

"We're so doomed." Alan moaned.

"You can say that again." A voice stated.

COMING UP! EPISODE 6: ISLAM SPLITS

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


End file.
